


All Tied Up

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy wonders what it would be like if Spike was tied up.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All Tied Up  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 200  
>  **Summary:** Buffy wonders what it would be like if Spike was tied up.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 15](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2467272.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/969360/969360_original.jpg)

Spike moved his body until his back gave a loud satisfying pop.

At the loud sound Buffy jumped like she was shot. “Spike.” She admonished crossly.

“Don’t blame me. I spent the night tied to the chair at Xander’s.” He bent sideways as he tried to get his body to pop again. “It was bloody damn uncomfortable.”

For a brief moment Buffy’s eyes glazed over at the picture in her mind of Spike being tied down, helpless and unable to move while she... _Oh my._ It was all she could do not to whimper at the tempting thought.

Spike raised his head in time to catch the look on Buffy’s face. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out exactly what was on her mind. “Just say the word, slayer and I’m all yours.”

Buffy couldn’t say she wasn’t tempted... she was beyond tempted. But it couldn’t happen. Her and Spike would never, could never.... She swallowed hard at the depressing thought. _But if he let her tie him down..._ She glanced over at Spike. _That just might work._ Not that she was going to do.... but it never hurt to have a plan in place... just in case.


End file.
